A Tale of Two Wars
by AlphaFire81
Summary: When Sirius falls through the veil, Remus doesn't stop Harry in time from following him. Too bad it led to another dimension where things were worse off than with Voldemort. With help from the tributes of the games can they bring a stop to the Hunger Games without anymore deaths and save both worlds in the process? Pairings later, possible Slash and/or FemmeSlash. T now, M possible
1. The Veil and Prophecy

(Background: In the Department of Mysteries Battle in Order, Ron gets hit with Dolohov's flame curse, not Hermione. Also, Remus is too late to stop Harry from jumping through the Veil after Sirius, and can't stop Hermione jumping in after Harry either. It all snowballs from there.)

"Come on cousin, is that the best you've got?" Sirius Black, a fun, good natured man, taunted, after ducking an erroneously sent spell by his psycho cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Unfortunately for him, while cockily taunting, he missed the second burst of red light sent at him, which knocks him back through the veil as time seems to stand still.

"Sirius!" Harry Potter, a fifteen year old wizard, screamed as he saw his Godfather and closest parental figure, go through what was known as the Veil of Death, and, before anyone could hope to stop him, ran through after him to try and save him.

"No Harry!" Remus Lupin, a werewolf, friend to Sirius, and honorary Uncle to Harry, shouted after him, making a desperate grab for the young wizard but missing and just keeping out of the veil himself. Unfortunately for him, he missed one young witch pursuing her best friend.

"Harry!" Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her year and usually rationally thinker, screamed before running after Mr. Potter and into the veil herself, before anyone could even react. With all of this chaos, almost everyone, even the Death Eaters, agents of Voldemort were distracted, allowing an elderly wizard who didn't realize what had just happened, Albus Dumbledore, to bind them and take away their wands, before turning back to the stunned group.

"What just happened?" He asked, his kindly grandfather expression and calm voice cracking to show true fear for one of the first times in his long life.

"Harry and Hermione sir," Ginny Weasley, brother to Ronald Weasley, who had just been struck down earlier, unknown to even be alive at the moment, and Harry Potter fangirl, said sorrowfully, "Harry jumped through the veil after Sirius before anyone could even stop him..." she was cut off by a sobbing Remus.

"No, I could have stopped him!" Remus shouts sorrowfully, "I had him, if I was just a split second faster!" He cries, mourning and blaming himself.

"You are not at fault Remus, no one could have reacted that fast." Albus replies kindly, before motioning to Ginny to continue.

"And after he went through, Hermione screamed after him and bolted after Harry." Ginny says, before bursting into tears herself.

"I could've stopped her," Remus cries again, "I was right there, still staring after Harry!" He shouts, angry at himself and at Bellatrix for sending his best friend through the veil, and indirectly, his best friend's son.

"Nobody blames you for being rightfully shell-shocked Remus," Dumbledore replies, "The question is not of how it happened, or who is at fault, but where?"

"Where sir?" Neville Longbottom, a brave but fearful wizard, speaks up, confused, "Why is it where?"

"Obviously Mr. Longbottom, the veil doesn't just lead to the afterlife, it must lead somewhere," Albus replies, kindly, "And the question is where is that, and how can we get them back?"

"That doesn't narrow it down much Albus, because for all we know it could lead to an unwarded, magic suppressing prison cell in the North Pole where everyone naturally dies," Alastair Moody, retires auror and wizard who is suspiscious of everything, responds gruffly, "It could lead back in time, forward in time, it could make them invisible, muggle ghosts, anything."

"True Alastair, anywhere is a possibility, or anywhen. I am not ruling out any possibilities." Albus responds, calmly.

"And sir, what if we can't get them back?" Neville asks timidly, terrified of the answer yet needing to know. "I mean, it's never been done. For all we know they could be surrounded by some of the worst criminals who have ever gone through the bloody thing." He says, as Dumbledore winces, having thought of but not strayed on the possibilities.

"I am aware Mr. Longbottom, and if we can't..." he starts before being interrupted by another member of the group, Luna Lovegood, falling into a trancelike state. "Ms. Lovegood?" He starts before she sits up, almost like a corpse, "Ms. Lovegood?!" He exclaims fearful.

 **"Fate has been decided,"** she starts in a deep, raspy voice unlike her usual perky, spacey tone, **"Fate's Chosen One has been sent, the package has been deployed. Save the Huntress, save the children, he has been sent. A war will be fought, more bloody than any before it. Sent to the place where innocent blood has been spilled. To save the world he saves a child. The Bookworm and Grim agree, save them, before it is too late. Stop the Games, before the Fire breaks and too many are destroyed."** She continues and finishes, before collapsing back down only for Neville to catch her.

"Luna, are you alright?!" Neville exclaims, fearful of losing another person.

"Mr. Longbottom get back!" Dumbledore exclaims, terrified as he pulls his student back from the afflicted girl, as magic started to swirl around her. It flowed out of her and from the Hall of Prophecy doorway, condensing into a sphere shape as a glowing orb, before vanishing. Quickly, the aged Headmaster ran into the Hall of Prophecy like a man half his age, not stopping until he saw the new orb and writing under it.

" _L.E.L. to A.P.W.B.D. Concerns H.J.P. H.J.G. S.O.B. K.E. C.S."_

"This is not good at all." Albus muttered, seeing who was involved in what was a new prophecy. "Fawkes!" He called, as his phoenix familiar flashed in and flashed him out in flames, needing to review his pensive about the incident.


	2. Meeting Fate and Choices

Sometimes, Harry wished he had a button to go back five seconds. This was one of those times.

"Stupid Nobility and Recklessness," he thought bitterly, "Without it, Ron wouldn't be dying and Sirius would be alive, and I wouldn't be floating alone for all eternity in blankness." Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice behind him.

"Harry James Potter! Of all the absolutely moronic things you have done in your life, jumping through the Veil has to be the stupidest!" His best friend shrieks, as he turns to her with a small smile.

"Really Hermione, because you jumping after me can't be that smart either." Harry says with a smirk before frowning, "There's another death that's my fault, Cedric, Sirius, and now you." He says glumly.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione warns, "Cedric was because of Wormtail and Crouch, you know that. Sirius was because of his absolutely wonderful cousin Bellatrix, and I followed you here freely. None of it is your fault!" She reprimands, before engulfing Harry in a hug.

"Well as much as I hate to break up a moment, I think we have more pressing issues than a pity parade pup." A smug and cocky voice called out.

"Sirius!" Harry called, greeting his godfather.

"Good to see you too, but I didn't see this being the great Sirius Black's end." Sirius says with a laugh, "Maybe taking out four Death Eaters with him, or holding of You-Know-Who to save hundreds of wizards, or dying of a heart attack after shagging Veela twins." He says the last one with a chuckle as Harry facepalms.

"Same old dogfather." Harry says with a laugh, "Never serious about anything."

"Hey, I will have you know, I have always been, and always will be Sirius." The marauder says as Hermione and Harry groan.

"First time today, I'm stunned." Hermione says with mock dramatics.

"Your standards are falling." Harry comments, as Sirius rolls his eyes at them.

"Ha Ha Ha," he says with a mock laugh, "As much as I'd love to keep the love going, we have bigger issues, like, where are we?" The former felon says with confusion.

"You are in the land between dimensions." A clear, mystifying voice says, quiet yet ringing around the whole area.

"Who are you?" Hermione asks with confusion and a bit of apprehension.

"I am both your friend and your enemy, your destiny and your choices, your final destination and your beginnings." The voice, clearly female, says with an air of mystery in her tone.

"And I am very confused as to what is going on." Hermione responds, as the voice lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, maybe introductions would be helpful?" Harry says as the voice sighs even bigger.

"Well of course I know who you are, I know everyone who has ever lived and who ever will live," the voice says dismissively, "But I guess to truly understand the situation, you must know who I am." She says, still speaking in circles, "My dears, I am Fate, I am Death, I am Life, I am Magic herself, I am the personification of every higher force you can think of." The voice says, revealing herself in a swirl of air to be about a fifteen year old woman with unnaturally pale skin and deep blue eyes.

"Are you...God?" Hermione asks in a reverent whisper.

"No Hermione Jean Granger, I am not God, I am so much less and so much more than what God is believed to be. I am only omniscient when I want to be, because I set the course of human history. When Alexander the Great brought the fight and conquered Greece, I brought down the sword. When Caeser was assassainated, I used the knife. When Columbus sailed across the ocean, I misguided his ship. When Grindlewald was bringing about his destruction, I was casting the spells, I was setting you on a course. When Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets, I spoke the language. He is the only one to defy me, and that brought me to you Harry James Potter." She says, turning directly to the Boy-Who-Lived, "You were an above average magically powered baby. I alone saw your potential, Sybil spoke my prophecy that night, I rebounded that curse upon Tom Marvolo Riddle that fateful night. I have written your story thus far. I have written human history, and you are just the beginning." Fate says with an earthly whisper, as everyone looks shocked.

"That's...That's..." Hermione stutters, clearly dumbfounded, "That's awful! How can you have been behind such horrible deeds and murders? Don't you care about anyone or anything? You have ruined people's lives for what? What?!" She shrieks, clearly furious.

"Silly girl," the being says dismissively, "You do not understand what had to be done. Without Alexander, the world would have fallen into mega war and humanity wouldn't have survived. Without the fall of Caeser, Rome would have prospered so much that they were unprepared for the slightest thing, falling much worse and leaving humanity to take ten millennia to recover. Without Columbus discovering America his ship would have discovered the trade route and led to wars over it. Very few humans survive. Grindelwald prevented wizards from being discovered by the muggles and the witch-hunts starting once again. Tom Riddle was supposed to let the girl's death lead him down a path to advance wizardkind so much that soon, by the time you are fifty, the cure for death will have been discovered." She says, to everyone's clear shock, "And without Harry vanquishing him at the cost of his parents, Voldemort would have killed Dumbledore six months later, ending the war and taking over the wizarding world, before going extinct when the muggles fought back. Everything I do has a purpose Hermione Jean Granger, don't you ever doubt it."

"Why here, why are we meeting now?" Harry asks suddenly, as Fate looks at him intrigued.

"An interesting prospect my champion, maybe because things are going badly, or they would." She says, as Harry pales, "Without this, you being here, Sirius' death leads you away from your friends again. You start becoming more isolated, only increasing when Ronald Bilius Weasley could not recover. This in turn led to you researching necromancy, looking to bring people back, when Hermione Jean Granger dies saving you from Draco Lucius Malfoy's attack. This leads to your first murder of the same blonde. You will be initially horrified before becoming fearful of Albus too many middle names Dumbledore's reaction, leading you down one of the darker magiks you will have discovered, down Tom's path, a horcrux."

"Merlin, The Dark Lord created a horcrux?" Sirius asks horrified as Fate shushes him.

"No," she says, to obvious relief before dropping a bombshell, "Horcruxes, multiple. A horcrux is a soul container, while one exists you cannot die. You murder and split your soul." She says, as Harry looks sick, "Anyway, you remember the ritual and perform it, splitting your soul and creating your horcrux, making you immortal. You burn Draco's body and flush the ashes down the toliet, before moving on. You slowly act like you trust a dying Dumbledore, who got gravely injured destroying one of Tom's horcruxes. You gain his trust and in his final moments, kill him as well, pinning the blame on Severus Snape, who you make flee with multiple killing curses and organ boiling curses. You then become the leader of light and track down and destroy Tom's horcruxes, all the while keeping yours safe. It is at this point that you invoke an ancient marriage contract from the House of Black, with you being the heir. You take a wife in Heiress Greengrass, bringing in a powerful political alliance with the majority of neutral families as the future Lord Greengrass, Potter, and Black. You make bearing a dark mark a crime, while branding your own fighters with a symbol of two crossed wands and a sword, making plans. You finally kill Voldemort and slowly and subtly take his place, becoming the new Dark Lord with Daphne Black née Greengrass, the most fearsome Dark Lady of all time. Meanwhile, the rest of the Order of the Phoenix is rounded up and executed by your hand as the youngest Minister of Magic of all time. Daphne alone knows how to ressurect you if you should fall with a ritual, while you can do the same for her, when she has made her own Horcrux. And you lead the world into a new dark age, with none suspecting your horcrux to be your best friend Hermione Jean Granger." Fate finishes gravely.

"What, but I died!" Hermione says shocked, "And Harry would never do that!"

"Never underestimate what one tragedy too many can do to a person." The near Goddess says with a grave tone, "He put part of his soul into you to resurrect you. You were you still, but never knew that Harry James Potter was making both of you immortal with the horcrux. You were brought on board when he promised equal rights for all creatures, but not how he would bring it about." She says, as Hermione sighs, before Fate turns to a flummoxed Harry, "But you can change things Harry James Potter, I have brought you here, not to send you back to your dimension with a bunch of useless warnings, but to send you to a dimension equally in need of help." She says as she indicates a doorway, "You can change your fate Harry James Potter, you can save many lives and becoming nearly as great as Merlin, or you can continue down your dark path, return to your dimension with memories wiped and become darker than Tom Marvolo Riddle could ever dream." She says, indicating a doorway behind them, showing scenes, Harry cutting up Dumbledore cruely, Snape being stripped of his flesh by Harry, Harry smirking coldly with a darkly beautiful Daphne on his arm, ravaging wizarding communities to flush the Order of the Phoenix out of its hiding place, Voldemort begging for death as Harry tortures him, Daphne urging no mercy, the gruesome scene that is Harry splitting his soul into Hermione. Meanwhile, the doorway in front of them is foggy, but shows a few clear scenes; a Girl with a Braid and grey eyes firing arrows while a crowd cheers, eight teens running around rubble, a twelve year old running after a bird while whistling, and finally, knives, arrows, and gun fire flying through the air as the same girl with a braid runs to save a little blonde girl from weird hybrid dog creatures.

"We have no choice guys, I don't want to be that person in our timeline." Harry says with tears spilling from his green eyes. "I'm in."

"You won't be Pup, I can't let you or Prongs down like that, I'm in." Sirius says, surprisingly seriously.

"I've got to make sure these two morons don't mess things up worse." Hermione says with a small smile, "I'm in."

"Great, start walking for the doorway and don't turn back." Fate urges, vanishing as Sirius, Harry, and Hermione hold hands and start the seemingly short but incredibly long walk towards the arch.

"Harry wait..." They hear a soft voice say as she walks in front of them, the aforementioned Daphne Greengrass, "We could still be happy together, all you have to do is turn back and we could be happy." She says with tears threatening to fall as she falls behind them. "We could be happy." Something in her pitiful voice begs Harry to turn back, before he feels his shoulder grabbed hard and was looking into the deep brown eyes of his best friend.

"That her isn't real Harry." She says softly and calmly, "She's not real here, just an illusion. If after this you want something with her, you can try. But that version leads to suffering, keep walking." Hermione urges, "Please, keep walking." She begs as Harry's mind warred with itself, the urge to turn back or the dependable best friend. He manages to turn his head fully back forward, as the images in that gate speed up while Harry can almost tune out the pitiful sound of fake-Daphne, who was openly crying at this point for Harry to take one glance back. He manages to push onward however, stepping through the swirling darkness and into the unknown with his best friend and his godfather, leaving Fate's realm behind.

 **Alright, how is it so far? Next we get into the Hunger Games dimension, which should take about one half to two thirds of the story for that resolution, before we go back to Hogwarts. Anyway, pairing voting in the comments, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Daphne, not as the Dark Lord and Lady, that timeline has been killed by Harry, Hermione, and Sirius going to the Hunger Games dimension. Harry/Other, Harry/Multi, what? Vote with your ideas. Also, I have a lot of Hunger Games pairings in mind, not many of them canon, but I am open to suggestions. I also would like ideas on where in the games Harry and Co should go, I am thinking final eight still alive, Katniss, Peeta, Cato, Clove, Foxface, Marvel, Rue, and Thresh, but would be open to suggestions there too. I also really need a name for Foxface, so I am taking suggestions on that as well. I have a general story in mind, but am always willing to listen, so read and review.**


	3. Dreams and Tapes

With a sigh, Dumbledore revisited the prophecy given early that morning, looking for all possible meanings.

"Snipsy!" Dumbledore called, calling for his personal house elf.

"Yes Master Dumbley, what can Snipsy be doing for you?" The house elf named Snipsy said, with a bit of a nervous and excitable energy.

"Snipsy, one of my students vanished and I am without a way to contact him. Would you know of anyway?" He asks tiredly.

"Snipsy knows a place! Snipsy knows a place!" The elf said excitedly, "We elvsies know a place. The Come and Go Room. It can be anything!" The excitable elf says as Dumbledore laughs.

"Brilliant Snipsy! Where is this place?" Albus asks excitedly, knowing he could find answers.

"On the 7th floor by weird troll picture." The elf says as Dumbledore nodded.

"Would there be any limits to this room?" The aged headmaster asks with a small smile, this could be easier than imagined.

"Can't be multiple rooms at once. Other than that, very little." The elf says after a few seconds.

"Thank you Snipsy, I should have a possible solution soon. Fawkes!" He called, as the Phoenix flashed him to the seventh floor corridor.

'I need a room that shows where Harry Potter went.' Dumbledore thought, pacing by the wall but the door would not appear. 'Someone must be using it.' He thought, as he disillusioned himself and sat to wait.

Meanwhile, in the room, Daphne Greengrass and her best friend Tracy Davis sat and talked, nervously.

"I'm telling you Trace, it makes no sense, the night Potter is rumored to have disappeared, suddenly I have a dream where I'm watching him take over the world and standing as his second in command, before he, Granger, and someone who looked exactly like Sirius Black vanished through a gateway, while I cried behind them for Potter to turn around." Daphne says with anxiousness and worry.

"You could always talk to Trelawney, she'd proclaim you to be a seer." Tracey jokes, before Daphne smacks her on the arm.

"Trace, serious." She says angrily while amused.

"I am, she is supposed to be a seer." Tracey responds before Daphne snorts.

"She couldn't even predict the sunrise with any accuracy." Daphne responds, as Tracey laughs.

"Then how would she have stuck around for so long?" Tracey fires back with a smirk.

"Apparently Dumbledore looked out for her for so long, that even when she got fired she was allowed to stay." Daphne responds while Tracey looks at her.

"So he must know something." She says with a thoughtful expression.

"Or he doesn't care about the quality of education." Daphne says with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Tracey asks, confused.

"Quirrel, Lockhart, Unforgivable Curses in class, Binns, even Snape is downright awful to anyone not his little Potions Prince." Daphne lists as Tracey laughs, "As well as Trelawney, Hagrid, Burbage is about fifty years behind in muggle terms, need I say more?"

"No, that's actually true. We have terrible teachers, with Umbridge the worst of it." Tracey says, laughing. "How about the centaur, Felix was his name? They're supposed to be great seers." She suggests.

"Firenze, and no, too mysterious." Daphne says.

"Snape's out, he'd take points for associating with Potter even in a dream, Umbridge and McGonagall are gone, any other elective teachers would have no experience, and I don't think Dumbledore is hiding here because this would be the room to do so in." Tracey says, "Who else is there?"

"Flitwick, he could know some charms?" Daphne suggests pensively.

"No, this isn't a charm. The only ones who might know something would be Trelawney, Firenze, Dumbledore, or possibly McGonagall. As would Snape maybe, but I don't think he would be much help." Tracey says, "Pick one Daph."

"No one, we wait and see if anything else happens." Daphne says finally.

"Quite the Slytherin response Daph, but if this happens again, we're going to Dumbledore if he's back, because I really don't trust Trelawney either and Firenze is too mysterious." Tracey says, as the two friends take a peek out the door, before leaving when seeing no one. "And make sure you stay quiet about it if it happens again, because if Parkinson hears that you had a weird promotion about Potter, the ferret would find out next." She adds quietly, as they walk quickly back to the dungeons.

"Too true, and from him, to his Daddy, to the Dark Lord, which is exactly what we don't need." Daphne whispers back, as they take a back staircase down to the dungeons.

"Promotions about Harry, I'll need to keep an eye on that." Dumbledore whispers to himself, before making his wish again and entering the new room.

What he saw shocked him, inside was a room that looked, for lack of a better term, like it was static, buzzing and shaking at the edges, unclear.

"What the..." Dumbledore mutters, seeing what looked like the veil from the DOM, as well as a large muggle tape collection, and finally, a small gold pin with an unknown bird on an arrow. He goes to grab the pin, only for it to fly through the seeming veil, and then the tapes when he reached for them, only leaving one he managed to save to investigate.

"Now what are the Hunger Games?" He muttered, reading the tape that said ' _74th Annual Hunger Games, Victors: Unknown?'_

"Fawkes, take me to Potter Cottage, it's time to see just how smart Lily was."


	4. Arrival

With a bright flash of light, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius tumbled out into a dense forest, surrounded by both natural and unnatural animal sounds.

"Bloody hell, where are we?" Harry mutters, before getting whacked in the back of the head by Hermione.

"Language!" She admonishes.

"Seriously, now of all times?" Harry responds as Hermione crosses her arms at him. Harry responds by sticking out his tongue at her.

"You two!" Sirius shouts, "Stop the childish taunts and get your wits about you. I don't know where we are, but this could be dangerous." He says, for once actually serious.

"Wow, he's actually acting his age for once." Harry mutters to Hermione.

"And his name." She snickers as Harry laughs.

"Oh, but when I do it, it's 'overdone.'" Sirius says with exasperation.

"Anyway," Hermione says, pulling out her wand, "Wands out." She says, as Harry and Sirius do so. Just then, they are interrupted by loud screams and buzzes as they hear a crash, and see four teenagers bolt past them, with a fifth stumbling along and another shouting for help. Ignoring the runners, the three magic-users rush towards the sound of screams, to see a blonde laying on the dirt looking deformed, clutching a bow and arrows while convulsing.

"Ugh!" Hermione says as she looks down at her, "Is there anything that can be done?" She asks, looking at Sirius.

"Possibly, I know a few healing spells for when we got ourselves injured for 'hanging out with a werewolf,' even as animals, or for pranks gone wrong." He says, raising his wand over the girl. "Cover me, I need concentration." He says, before starting to mutter under his breath. Harry then raised his wand, and with a shout of "Protego Maxima,' raised a nigh-impenetrable barrier.

While Sirius works and Harry maintains his shield, Hermione has her wand ready for any other necessary defense. While this was happening, Sirius was almost startled out of it by a loud cannon **BOOM** , and a hovercraft coming and taking the body of the girl who stumbled past them earlier.

"No..." Hermione mutters, shaken as she just saw that they left someone to seemingly die.

"It's okay," Harry whispered to her, "Maybe the aircraft just took them for medical attention." He soothes, hoping this was the case.

While this happened, the girl from the archway with the grey eyes ran up and was startled at seeing the wizards and witch. She raised a knife as Hermione intercepted. "Expelliarmus!" She cried, sending it out of her hand to her shock.

"Who are you people?" She asks, incredulously. "What are you doing here, what are you doing to her, and why are you doing it?"

"We couldn't just leave her to die!" Hermione shouts, as whatever spells Sirius was doing was working, making the blonde lose her deformities as her skin slowly became smoother, the large lumps disappearing.

"That's what you do to survive!" The girl shouts back angrily.

"There is always a better way than killing!" Harry shouts back, "A person can be redeemed."

"What is wrong with you people?" The girl shouts back, fire in her eyes as a blonde boy who was running passed them earlier comes back and looks at the scene in shock.

"What the hell is going on here?" He shouts angrily, "Katniss, run, Cato is coming!" The braided girl looks a bit worried as a big brunette guy come round the corner with his sword raised.

"Looks like we have a traitor." He says, raising the sword above the blonde.

"Stupefy!" Hermione calls, the stunner hitting the large boy who was assumed to be Cato in the chest and collapsing him. Meanwhile, with a big pulse of magic, inadvertently curing those in the area of their conditions as well, Sirius' work was finished and the blonde slowly groaned.

"What the hell was that?" The blonde boy asks, confused about everything that was happening.

"Apparently we have people here who don't want to survive the games." The girl, Katniss, she was called, responds.

"Games, what games constitute the bloody murder of children?" Hermione shrieks, indignant.

"Even Voldemort wouldn't be this bad." Harry says angrily, while the blonde girl Sirius had saved slowly sits up, looking woozy.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I just got run over by a sewage train and had it dumped in my mouth?" The blonde asks, looking weak.

"Apparently these crazy people have a cure for thirty plus tracker jacker stings and used it." Katniss says, confused and angry.

"Yeah, and do not ask for an encore, I am bloody exhausted after that performance." Sirius says as he yawns and stretches.

"Why...why would anyone save me?" The girl asks, sounding pitiful while looking around, "And what happened to Cato? And where are Clove, Marvel, and Sabrina." She asks, confused.

"These people are apparently pacifists, they knocked out Cato with a word, while your Career 'Allies' left you to die. Clove even tripped you on her way out." Katniss says with disgust, "Pathetic."

"And Sabrina died during her retreat." The blonde boy says, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Can we get back to what is so wrong about saving someone's life?" Hermione asks incredulously, looking at everyone shocked.

"You people really don't know do you?" Katniss says confused.

"Really, really no. Can we talk about this somewhere that isn't going to become overrun with the, what did you call them, 'Careers?'" Harry says, trying to be calm.

"Fair enough." Katniss says with a nod as the blonde boy starts to walk forward while the girl who they had healed slowly stands up before falling back down.

"Whoa, since we aren't killing each other, can I get some help down here?" She asks nervously. Harry and Hermione both then walk over and help her up, leaning her with one arm around each of their shoulders while Sirius conjured a stretcher for the boy they knocked out and carried him along. Katniss meanwhile leads them away from the area where the others had run off too.

"Harry," Hermione whispers, getting the bespectacled wizard's attention, "We left someone to die, what if we already messed up too badly?" She whispers, tearing up.

"It's okay Hermione, we've also saved someone. There was no way she would have survived if we stopped to help the other girl first." Harry whispers back, while the blonde leaning on them while they walk inadvertently hears the conversation.

"It's okay, Hermione was it?" She starts, as the bushy-haired bookworm nods, "What you three did was seen as unthinkable before, actually allowing someone to live who was stung as badly as I was. Impossible." She says with a small laugh, "Actually, talk about impossible, a District One Tribute following two District Twelve Tributes who know about it and aren't running, that's impossible. As would a District Two Tribute floating on a piece of wood that appeared from out of nowhere, or the District Eleven Girl currently following us in the trees not being noticed." She says the last part a bit loudly, as a small girl who couldn't be older than twelve jumped from a tree in surprise.

"You're dead." Is the first thing she says to the blonde girl. "I saw you get stung, a lot."

"Like I was just saying, Impossible." She says with a small smile.

"That boy is floating." She says, pointing to the big guy, Cato, they think his name was.

"Again, Impossible." She repeats

"But he's not dead?" The little girl questions.

"Nope. Again, Impossible." The blonde repeats like it's obvious.

"Is that like your catchphrase?" The dark skinned twelve year-old says with a small smile.

"I don't have a catchphrase, it'd be..." The tired girl says before being cut off.

"Impossible?" The young girl says as they both laugh.

"I'm Glimmer," the blonde girl says, "District 1. You?"

"Rue, District 11." The other girl says as they shake hands. "So what is going on here anyway?"

"I have no idea." Katniss interjects confused, "These three," she points at the three magic-users, "Show up out of nowhere, and perform some miracle cure for Tracker Jacker stings on Glimmer, saving her life. These three don't look like tributes, anyone seen them before?" She asks, looking around.

"No, and I watched every reaping; what you did was super brave by the way," Glimmer says to Katniss, complementary, "And they weren't a part of any of them."

"Thanks," Katniss says, after a second or two to consider her sincerity, "So how did you three get in here?" She asks, looking at the group of three dimensional travelers, "And why would you come to the Hunger Games of all things?"

"Alright, so many questions," Hermione starts, "First, I'm Hermione, this is Harry, and that's Sirius," she says, introducing everyone quickly, "And second, what are these Districts? What's a reaping? What's a Tribute? What the bloody hell are the Hunger Games? And why is everyone talking about murdering children like it's normal?" She fires off her questions rapidly, as everyone of the other group looks around in shock.

"Alright, so I'm Peeta," the blonde boy starts slowly after a few seconds, "And that's Katniss, Glimmer, Rue; I think; and Cato." He says slowly, pointing to everyone as he says their names, and the three magic users nod, "Alright, the districts are the places where everyone in Panem lives, there are twelve, used to be thirteen, and for example, District Twelve specializes in coal mining." He says, before being cut off.

"11 in Agriculture." Rue says sweetly.

"1 in Fashion and Luxury Items." Glimmer says with a small smile.

"Alright, a reaping is where they choose tributes, either by drawing names or volunteers, Rue and I are drawn tributes, and Katniss, Glimmer, and Cato are volunteers." Peers says, as the wizards and witch nod while they keep walking.

"I did so to keep my twelve year old sister from having to compete." Katniss says sadly.

"I did so to prove I'm not just a pretty face." Glimmer says with an air of determination. "And Cato because it would be an 'honor' to win these games." Glimmer says with a sad sigh, "That's what's pathetic. I come from a Career District and I don't believe that 'honor to win' crap, only idiots do." She says at Katniss and Peeta's confused faces.

"Anyway, a tribute is someone who competes in the Hunger Games, and the Hunger Games are a punishment to the districts who rebelled 74 years ago against the Capital. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth, destroyed. Anyway, every year, twenty four tributes, aged 12-18, are sent to the Capital to train for two weeks before doing a live interview and private training session to get ranked, Rue got a seven out of twelve, Glimmer and I got eights, and Katniss over here got one of if not the highest ever score at eleven." Peers says, pointing to people, "That's really good, especially for District 11 and 12 tributes, while District 1 that's average."

"Hey!" Glimmer snaps, angry at being called average before calming down, "I got an eight because I wanted one, it's what people expect. If I wanted one I would've gotten higher, but I didn't want to stand out, I wanted to blend in and be the pretty face that people expect. Blonde, sexual, flirtatious, seductive, but not an outstanding fighter. Because in the games, the Careers usually break up in bloody and fighting ways, with one left standing. I knew that if I portrayed not being a threat, and not pulling a Johanna Mason, but playing dumb and ditzy, I wouldn't be anyone's first target to literally be stabbed in the back. I would be able to let Marvel, Clove, and Cato fight that out before taking out a weakened winner." She says as Katniss nods once with respect.

"Impressive, wouldn't have thought it." She says, thinking.

"Neither would I have." Rue says, calmly.

"I did not get that sense at all." Peeta says as Glimmer laughs.

"While it would have worked then, because if you three didn't have a clue, there's no way the meatheads would have, nor would the overcocky Clove. Or even if she did she wouldn't think I was a threat." Glimmer says happily.

"Anyway, the Hunger Games are a mandatory viewing program for every resident of Panem, our country, where the twenty four tributes fight it out to the death while trying not to starve, be attacked by wild animals or mutts, get dehydrated, or run afoul of the Gamekeepers, and the last one alive after usually two weeks wins, gets unbelievable riches and fame, and gets their district prizes as well." Peers explains, as Hermione looks disgusted and Harry does as well.

"Wait, so in retaliation for something none of you were alive for, they murder children!" She shrieks, "No wait, make children murder children and blacken their souls, disgusting!"

"It's how it is." Katniss says with a bit of sadness.

"So that's justification for twelve year olds being sent of too die? Like your sister would have been?" Hermione counters, before looking back at Rue, "Or her. Or anyone, this is sick, twisted!" She says sounding clearly disgusted.

"I have to agree with her, this is wrong." Harry adds solemnly.

"I never said it was right." Katniss counters, "But what are we supposed to do, not go? Our families and friends would be killed and it would practically be a rebellion."

"Maybe that's what you need." Hermione says, as everyone but the wizards and Glimmer step back from her, shocked and fearful, with Glimmer only staying due to her being propped up by Harry and Hermione. "What?"

"Hermione, no one says things like that, it's considered treason, and we're being broadcast to all of Panem where the Gamemakers could just kill you with a snap of their fingers." Glimmer says nervously.

"Broadcast, like with those cameras we passed on the way here?" Sirius asks with a small smirk.

"How did you see the cameras? And yeah, why?" Peeta asks incredulously.

"I'm a Marauder, leaving no traces is my life's work." Sirius says with pride, "And I may have froze them all, as well as all microphones."

"What?!" The four kids shriek.

"You...You You...Froze the Cameras?" Katniss manages to stutter out in her shock.

"Yeah, why?" Sirius asks, smiling. Just then, Glimmer laughs, a real laugh.

"Oh My God!" She says, while giggling, "That sounds like the biggest prank and FU to the Capital ever, not being able to see their precious Hunger Games!"

"Thank you, I am a prankster after all." Sirius says cockily.

"Don't compliment him to much, his fragile ego can't take it." Harry stage whispers in Glimmer's ear as Hermione giggles.

"Oh Pup!" Sirius says with mock dramatics, "I think I'm dying from that mortal wound! Tell the tale of the great Padfoot!" He says clutching at his heart and dramatically falling to his knees as everyone, even the Hunger Games tributes, just crack up.

"The tale of the Great Padfoot, killed by words. There go your multiple memorable plans to die." Harry says sarcastically, earning more laughs.

"If we want to stop the Hunger Games, put you two on as a stand up routine, it will get more viewers in no time." Rue says in between giggles.

"Remember what Harry said: Don't praise them too much. Their egos can't take it and will burst." Hermione stage whispers to the younger girl to more laughs.

"Mione!" Harry says, mock incredulous.

"'Mione?'" Hermione says with a raised eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Sorry Hermione." Harry says quickly as Sirius coughs something that sounds suspiciously like "Whipped" to more laughter.

"Anyway," Katniss says, pulling herself together, "Back on topic. He freezes the cameras so we can plan in peace, but how would we get out of here?" She says confused.

"Like this?" Sirius says, disappearing with a pop only to tap Katniss on the shoulder, causing her to jump forward.

"Teleportation, why not?" She says after she catches her breath while the others laugh. "Not funny."

"It actually was." Peeta says with a smile.

"No it wasn't." Katniss insists to more laughs.

"Come on Kattie, it really was." Glimmer says as Katniss glares at her.

"'Kattie?'" She says, in a tone similar to Hermione's from earlier, "Seriously?"

"Yep." Glimmer says with a bright smile, "It fits."

"Really really no." Katniss says with a frown.

"Aw cheer up, we might get to survive this," Rue says with a mischievous smirk, "Kattie." She says to outright laughter from everyone else.

"What are you laughing at, 'Mione?'" Katniss says to Hermione as everyone laughs.

"I can intimidate him but you can't even intimidate the twelve year old not to call you that Kattie." Hermione says, pouring on with the nickname to more laughter.

"Stop calling me that!" She shouts stubbornly.

"Seriously though..." Peeta starts before Hermione glares at Sirius.

"Not one word Black." She says as Sirius takes a step back.

"Okay, I wasn't." He says, raising his hands in surrender.

"What do we do with him?" Peeta says, pointing at a still stunned Cato.

"My vote is kill him before he kills us." Glimmer says to nods from Katniss.

"No!" Hermione shouts, "We aren't killing anyone who's as much a victim of brainwashing as anyone else." She insists, glaring at anyone while holding her wand out.

"Tie him up and interrogate him, explain the situation and how he'll be behaving from now on." Katniss says with an edge of steel in her voice.

"Fine, but when we find Marvel, I'm killing him, no question," Glimmer says, before cutting of Hermione's protests immediately, "I've heard what he planned to do to the other girls in this game before he killed them, I'm killing him and that's final. Not for some Career love to kill mantra, or some glory of the Hunger Games, but because I'm not letting a bastard like that leave here in anyway other than a body bag." She growls, as Hermione smartly shuts up.

"Just one thing Glimmer," Katniss starts.

"What?" She says, glaring at Katniss.

"Beat me to it." She says, as Glimmer nods and grabs Cato's sword, before tossing Katniss the bow and taking off her arrow quiver.

"Figure you'd want those," She says, before cutting off Katniss' questioning glance, "Why else would you be coming back when I was dead to rights? And I saw how you looked when I missed a shot, that was the look of someone who could do better." Glimmer says, as Katniss nods and grabs the quiver, nocking an arrow while handing her knife to Rue, while Peeta pulls out a small sword of his own.

"Wands out," Hermione whispers, as Harry takes his out again. "Incarcerous!" She says clearly, binding Cato in ropes. "Errenervate!" She says, as the large, muscled competitor slowly sits up while realizing what was happening, searching for his sword but finding nothing.

"Hello Cato," Glimmer says with a smile, "What a wonderful coincidence it is to see you here, all alone, without your allies." She says, tracing the sword along his neck without doing any damage, smirking while he looked downright fearful at the four armed tributes and the three others who were standing there confidently.

"Glimmer, what, how, you're alive?" He says shocked, as Glimmer laughs.

"Clearly, otherwise how would I be holding a sword, your sword in fact?" She says with a seductively evil voice, still leaning slightly on one of the wizards but standing near upright on momentum and anticipation.

"What are you doing with Lover Boy, Fire Bitch, and the twelve year old?" He asks confused, "And how are you alive, and who are they?" He says, as Katniss glares at him while Glimmer holds up a hand to silence him.

"I'm alive with no thanks to your bitch of a girlfriend, who decided that a Tracker Jacker attack was the perfect time to trip me up and leave me to die." She spits, glaring at him, "As for my choice in allies, we're forming a new power alliance, you can either join with us, or die." She says with a smirk, as Harry holds a hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her protests, hoping that Glimmer was bluffing.

"Power alliance, I can see Fire Girl, she got an 11, and Lover Boy, he got an eight, but the kid, seriously?" He asks with an eye-roll.

"She's already a better ally than you'll ever be, unlikely to stab anyone in the back." Peeta says with disgust on his face.

"No one asked you Bread Boy." Cato says with a growl, "And who are they?"

"Some of our new allies, not even tributes, but one knocked you out with a word, just a word." Glimmer says, smirking, "I'm assuming they could kill you with one word as well." She says, as Cato pales, while looking around and finding no help.

"Power alliance, huh? Why do you want me? You've made it clear that at least one of you doesn't trust me." He says with a glare at Peeta.

"We're giving you the same chance everyone but one bastard gets, you can either get out of here with us and anyone else who wants to, or you'll die on the forest floor and be sent home in a crate." Glimmer says with a cruel smile as Cato looks confused, "It it was up to me, I'd have killed you already, but they wanted to give you a chance." She says as Cato pales.

"Get out, how? Aren't the hovercrafts the only way out?" He asks.

"No, they have that covered too." Glimmer says while raising the sword and putting the point at Cato's chest, "So what is it? Join us and stop the killing spree, or die right now." She says, as Cato gulps.

"I guess I don't have a choice, I'll join." He says with a sigh of resignation, before Glimmer pours a bit and steps up. "And when did you learn to use a sword Glimmer?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." She says, as Hermione cautiously removes the ropes.

"Who are they?" Cato repeats.

"We're still wondering that too. Maybe it's time for a story?" Rue says excitedly.

"Fine, this is as good a place to sit down anyway." Harry says, as Sirius conjures chairs for everyone to sit in.

"Pup, it's your show, you're the one with the start of all this." Sirius says, as Harry sighs.

"And why does he call him 'Pup?'" Katniss asks confused.

"More questions to be answered in time." Harry says, "You see, it all started on Halloween..."

 **Alright, how was that? That's my longest chapter yet, and we have Sirius, Harry, and Hermione arriving and making an impact already. I had originally thought only the final eight but I really did like Glimmer as a character and felt she could be an interesting OOC from what we don't see about her. So, most of the other if not all of the nameless characters die while the main group searches for other tributes to escape with; Foxface, Thresh, and Clove. We have the idea that Glimmer knows something that means Marvel should die, as he has to die in my opinion, I would be able to do nothing with him while having Cato and Clove around while making it interesting. So I give reasoning for him to die in the games, while some others manage to escape. What else should I have, still taking any pairing ideas, could be from the Harry Potter universe, Hunger Games universe, a cross ship from the two. Am okay with fem-slash and slash, and actually have a couple of those pairings planned. Still taking ideas, and will begin next chapter soon. Read, Favorite, and Review.**


	5. Lily's Predictions

"So tell me again, what happened to Harry?" Ron Weasley asked for the third time since waking up.

"It's complicated, he went flying through the Veil of Death but he is apparently not dead." Neville answers back with a shrug, "Complicated."

"And Hermione?" Ron asks confused, dreading the answer.

"The same, she followed Harry and Snuffles through." Ginny answers, tears still in her eyes.

"Harry's alive." Luna responds, as everyone looks at her.

"How do you know that?" Ron asks a bit rudely.

"She knows more about this than the rest of us." Neville says immediately, not liking the rudeness conveyed.

"It's okay Neville, anyone would be distraught with their best friend displaced in a different dimension." Luna answers, and takes in the questioning looks, "The Nargles told me." She says, as everyone just sighs.

"So the only source of information is someone we can't fully understand on the best days, while she maintains that Harry had traveled to a different dimension, that's bloody fantastic!" Ron says sarcastically.

"I'm not the only source of information Ronald." Luna responds, still sounding light and sure of herself, "I know that for sure."

"Let me guess, 'The Nargles told you?'" Ginny asks with a bit of mocking.

"No Ginerva," Luna responds, seeming to space out again before answering in the same rasping voice as at the Department of Mysteries, " **Fate has been changed Ginerva Weasley,"**

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asks, shocked.

"Quiet Ron, this happened when Harry went missing?" Neville shushes him, listening close.

 **"The Boy-Who-Lived shall soon be no more, in his place shall rise the true conqueror, the one with the ability to truly defeat his foes. Two dark lords, two worlds at war, he shall defeat them all. At his side shall always be one warrior, his true love and truer friend. With the power he knows not at his side, light shall prevail, lest darkness engulf the lands for eternity. Never doubt that fate has truly been changed. The knight has fallen, in his place is the conqueror."** Luna says in the voice before looking up and around at everyone staring at her. "What, is there a Snorlack?"

"No, you gave another prophecy." Neville answers, as Luna laughs a bit.

"Not a prophecy," she says with a giggle, "A warning about what is too come." She says a bit more gravely leaving the Hospital Wing as Neville follows her, looking a bit awestruck.

"Betting you those two will be a couple by the end of next year." Ginny says after they left, thinking of nothing else to say in response to what the blonde had just said.

"I'm not a bloody moron." Ron responds, seeing both of them interacting, love potions would be required in them not being a couple.

—

"I don't believe this..." Dumbledore muttered in awe, reading the journals he had found, "All of these predictions."

 _'Dear Journal,_

 _I don't know what happened but something is screaming at me not to go to Dumbledore. I don't see myself surviving this war. I had a dream last night, Voldemort came into the house, killed James and myself, but didn't kill Harry. I don't know how or when this happens, but it all seemed so real. Maybe it's a sign to get out of this house? But I know James trusts Peter, but honestly, I don't. I saw a bit of a gleeful look in his eyes when he talked about the Prewitts being killed, something just seems wrong. Maybe I should start setting up my final protections on Harry, it should be enough to ensure that he can survive most curses on his own. Maybe that's why the Dark Lord couldn't kill him. Who knows, it could be just a dream? I'm not taking any chances though._

 _Signed,_

 _Lily Potter,_

 _April 3rd, 1981'_

 _'Dear Journal,_

 _It happened again, shorter this time though. I saw Hagrid breaking down a door and saw Petunia and her husband, was it Vergil, along with their son, and someone who looked startlingly like James but with my eyes. Was it Harry? Anyway, he took him from some kind of shack and introduced him to magic. Why would he be with them however? I specified in my wills and wishes that Harry was to be taken nowhere near there. Harry if you're reading this, be suspicious of Dumbledore, he may have the world's best intentions at heart, but he has forgotten the people in this game of life. Be cautious and stay safe son,_

 _Signed,_

 _Lily Potter,_

 _June 15th, 1981.'_

 _'Dear Journal,_

 _I had another one, a vision I'm calling it, I saw Harry fighting a Cerberus and making a man disintegrate with his bare hands, while he still looked the same age as before, 8, 9, he looked way too small but still at Hogwarts, so I'd guess 11. I saw him looking a bit older while fighting this massive serpent, stabbing it with a sword, was it the Sword of Gryffindor? Anyway, then I saw an ethereal stag chasing away hundreds of Dementors from him and someone who looked like an exhausted and gaunt Sirius. I finally saw my son being shunned at a school while he was forced to fight a dragon, rescue some red headed guy and a girl who could be no older than 8 from mermen. Why would they be fighting him, they really only have that old conflict with Veela otherwise they're mainly neutral? And then I saw someone who looked like one of his classmates fall dead, while he was forced to watch Voldemort he resurrected. Harry, if your reading this, the school has gone to the dumps in these visions. If it is anything like it was, get out and get out now, before you get killed. And Albus, what are you thinking? Mermaid duels, dragons, giant snakes, a Cerberus, are you insane? You are running a school not a business. Your children come first! Harry dear, listen to me, there was an inherent darkness in these latest visions, don't let yourself fall to it. I saw so many things, you can't let yourself be caught. Please be careful Harry._

 _Signed,_

 _Lily Potter,_

 _August 20th, 1981.'_

 _'Dear Journal,_

 _This was a weird one. I saw two different Harry's side by side. One worked to bring about destruction, killing, slaying all that stood by his side with a blonde girl egging him on. I don't know what had happened, but I saw the red head from before be cut down as Sirius fell through the veil. I saw a blonde boy kill a brunette girl and be torn apart by Harry, almost cruelly tortured before Harry did some dark ritual, bringing the girl back to life, but she seemed different somehow, almost not fully human and Harry not fully whole. I saw the Dark Lord fall but almost the world be better if he hadn't, Harry truly destroying everything and invoking so many destructive forces, almost ending both the muggle and wizarding worlds. Then I saw another Harry, this one not much better. The brunette girl from before but fully human and Harry whole. They stood in a forest, with eight others, who all used muggle weaponry. I saw battles and battles, my son at the center of all as he fought with muggles in white suits before coming back and fighting in Hogwarts, at the center of it all again. I didn't see the end of either battle, and hope my son will be okay. I am freaked out, something in these seems to be calling to me._

 _Signed_

 _Lily Potter_

 _October 30th, 1981.'_

 _'Dear Journal/Harry,_

 _I don't have much time, he's almost here. Voldemort has come for us. James is currently doing all he can to buy me some time but it may be in vain. I'm sorry I can't see you grow up Harry, but this is where we part ways. Anyway, last night I had another vision, a woman claiming to be fate told me your destiny, she said that there were many alternating paths but she saw a few more likely than others, and with every choice you made bringing some closer to reality and others further away. She said that in every fate she saw battles, battles with you at the center, battles that seem impossible. I was shown a glimpse, you jumping through that curtain at the Ministry, but it not being your end. I saw something called The Hunger Games, I saw children fighting, I saw the fall of Hogwarts. I saw another path, I saw a cave at the see, Dumbledore dying with a blackened hand and a locket, I saw a tent in the woods, I saw death himself offer choices, and I saw a ring, cloak, and want spinning through the air. I also saw gun fire and arrows, knives, swords, spears. I saw too much to put down in this short time, so let me say this, I love you son, so does James, never forget that. No matter what you do, we will always be proud._

 _Signed,_

 _Lily Evans Potter,_

 _October 3'_

"My god, she really saw everything." Dumbledore mutters, walking to a cabinet and opening it up, pulling out what looks like a small remote. When he hits it however, all that comes up is a seal with the word 'Capital' written on it and a small message underneath that says, 'Technical Issues, please contact the Peacekeepers.'

"What do I do now?" The aged wizard asks, as he has Fawkes flash him out and back to his office at Hogwarts.


End file.
